<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How lattes tamed a Cynic by chatwincos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465038">How lattes tamed a Cynic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatwincos/pseuds/chatwincos'>chatwincos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Big Gay Love Story, Boss/Employee Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Old Lovers, Pre Sonic, Robotnik being a Brat, Sad Agent Stone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2020), Top!Agent Stone, bottom!Robotnik, losing arm, robottomnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatwincos/pseuds/chatwincos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robotnik grew up all alone, cultivating solitude. That one day a low man could get through to him was unthinkable for him. But it happened, strangely enough, and here he was, lonely on a mushroom planet, longing for a single smile. </p>
<p>or: my story of how Agent Stone got through to Robotnik, and made him appreciate someone other than himself.</p>
<p>English is not my native language, and thats my first 'real' fanfiction..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loneliness was something Ivo was more than familiar with. Robotnik grew up in a small orphanage. At that time, he was already rejecting people, friends, and any kind of affection. He was the kind of kid who would sit quietly on a bench in a common room reading books. He devoted himself to science and robotics from an early age and many professors saw his potential in his youth. Because of his high IQ, every door was open to him, but he chose to work for the government. His goal was not to change the world, but rather to have the means to do what he loved without being paid much attention from dumb humans. People meant nothing to him. Of course he had some contacts, old professors or government officials, but he had no friends. He didn't thought much of relationships, and didn't need them. All he needed were his machines.</p><p>When he invented his first Badnik in his twenties - which was more than highly praised - dozens more were build. He was their creator, they followed him wherever he went. They had no emotions, weren't a nuisance, and he was in full control of them. The only thing they couldn't give him were basic human needs - which Ivo had but deeply hated. Feelings were uncomfortable, and he couldn't control them the way he wanted to. Dr. Robotnik was a cynical man, he did not tolerate mistakes, everyone was stupid, and most importantly - he worked alone. Without exception.</p><p>It went well for many years, before the government not longer trusted him. Instead of doubting his loyalty, they saw Ivo's science spiral out of control. As the years went by, the young man grew older, and in his forties he became more than difficult. Robotnik kept the plans to himself, and only gave the government what they needed. That's why they sent him Agent Stone, three years ago.</p><p>Commander Walters called Stone over, and asked him to watch Robotnik and his actions. Stone had already seen Robotnik and was more than fascinated. A man of genius - he thought his drone technology was revolutionary and he knew how dangerous this man was. Even before Stone showed unannounced in his lab up, he met other agents who were very skeptical of the idea that someone would become Robotniks assistant.</p><p>"He likes good coffee", said a crying woman on the way. Her coffee seemed to been a disappointment, as her top was soaked in cappuccino. Stone smiled gently, and followed her advice. If the Doctor didn't like his coffee, he would work on it. The doctor had a large main laboratory and a silver truck. The interior of his laboratory was chaotic, dark, and blueprints were scattered everywhere. The doctor only allowed entry with important matters. Employees quickly regretted pointless disruptions. </p><p>At first, Stone got scanned by a Badnik, and he had the first opportunity to look at his invention. The drone beeped, because he wasn't registered as an employee yet. But Robotnik showed no interest to him, 'cause he worked on a small electronic chip. If someone intended to hurt Robotnik, his Badniks would go in 'attack mode' immediately, so Robotnik had all the safety he needed and didn't worry when Stone approached him.</p><p>"If you keep staring at my fingers, I'll cut yours off." Was the first thing that Stone heard from Robotniks mouth. He ignored the threat and paid full attention to his work.<br/>
Usually agents felt uncomfortable around Robotnik, ran away at the slightest glance and left him alone. But Stone stood there, curious with a smile on his face.</p><p>"That's amazing, Doctor."</p><p>"And you are?" Robotnik asked, taking off his glasses to examine the - unknown agent. "You're not one of my agents, and I don't remember hiring you."</p><p>"My name is Agent Stone. Commander Walters sents me to assist you."</p><p>Robotnik sighed heavily, slammed his fists on the table and couldn't believe it. They had never send him an assistant. "I work alone!" he shouted, and approached Stone with dangerous eyes. Very lazy eyes, as he quickly noticed. The man seemed to be sleepless for a while, and had a certain lack of personal hygiene. His hair was medium length and his mustache neglected. In fact, he looked pretty scruffy.  </p><p>
  
</p><p>"I guess there's nothing to do about that. That's the government's condition to you." </p><p>Robotnik knew, and hated the fact that Stone was right. He couldn't just go against Uncle Sam. He turned his back on Stone and chewed on his gloved knuckles. </p><p>"I was told, that you like coffee.  Maybe to calm you down a bit?" He handed him the warm cup of coffee, and it took a while before he drank it. To Robotniks surprise - his new agent/assistant made good coffee. Stone knew how to handle people, and he would get along with his new boss. It just takes time, he thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've already written more, it just takes a while to translate the whole thing. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April 2016 </p><p>To Robotniks surprise, Stone had already been with him for six months. It took him a while before he gave up trying everything to get rid of him. Stone didn't leave his side, stand every insult, every blow. Most of the time he stood still in the room, and watched Robotnik screwing. He appreciated the silence, that his assistant kept his mouth shut. Stone hadn't really assisted him. His real purpose was to play some kind of Babysitter, and both were aware of that. The only thing that Stone daily did, was taking care of the paperwork, tidy up behind him, and forcibly remind Robotnik that he needed breaks. Thanks to Stone, because of him the laboratory became more organized. Here and there, they drank coffee together, ate something and discussed upcoming appointments. It's amazing how they spent hours together without saying a word, but still could read each other.</p><p>Aban had a lot of time to observe, analyze and understand his boss. You could never completely predict Robotniks steps, but Stone knew when he would freak out, or how he would react to certain things. When this happened, Stone matter-of-factly turned to Robotnik, asked what the problem was, and suggested a solution. Of course, he didn't take any help beside his own ideas, but it helped to calm him down. Despite their age difference - which is small, Stone was the one who always kept a clear head, and supported Robotnik in every way, because sometimes his boss acted like a toddler.</p><p>They went on business trips, had meetings here and there outside the country, and also spent days together that were not strictly vocational. They mostly flew in private jets, had private accommodation, and their own rooms. Robotnik particularly didn't like being in public, even when no one knew his face. It was difficult talking to him outside of work, 'cause he was protecting his private life. He refused to let anyone get too close, which Stone understood, of course. Ivo was obviously stressed, thought a lot and didn't have a healthy daily routine. He trusted Stone - which he never thought would be possible, but he never had the intuition to interact with him outside of work.</p><p>As he noticed, Agent Stone did.</p><p>No matter how annoying it was to have someone permanently around you, he was flattered that someone was really interested in him. Never before had anyone shown such a keen interest in him or his work, as Agent Stone. Although he didn't understand much about what Robotnik was doing, he was genuinely fascinated, and happy about successful projects. Unfortunately - the interest was not mutual. When Stone tried to talk about his life, the weather, or other trivial things, Robotnik ignored him - or steered away from the subject. </p><p>Only once Robotnik noticed, that his agent wasn't doing well. Agent Stone always had a smile on his face, but that day he seemed lost in thought, and didn't respond to Robotniks instructions. </p><p>"Stone!" The Doctor flicked his face, and looked into startled eyes that almost made him feel concerned. "I need the blueprints from yesterday. They are in one of the boxes, at the storage room." </p><p>"Yes, of course, Doctor. I apologize." Robotnik wanted to admonish him, but Stone left his laboratory in a speed, to do what he was told. Something was different - something was wrong, and Robotnik hated change. With static eyes on Stone, Robotnik picked up the blueprints, and tried to glimpse out information. He assumed that his assistant was depressed.</p><p>"Why do you make that face, Stone? Are you going to cry?" , he asked mockingly. Robotnik was more annoyed, than interested in Stones problems. Stone sighed. Of course his boss had noticed, so he couldn't deny his mood, so he replied directly and honestly: "My girlfriend broke up with me. It's nothing, Doctor. I'm just thinking a lot." Stone saw the surprised look on his boss, as he checked Stone from top to bottom. "Your girlfriend?" </p><p>"Ex-girlfriend, yes. Her name was Natascha."</p><p>Robotnik made an astonished sound, before he got back to his work. After a while, Robotnik chuckled, and Stone frowned in confusion. "I guess I was wrong about you."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I thought you were gay, Stone. Anyway, I was sure - and I'm surprised that I'm wrong. It happens very rarely, congratulations to you, Agent Stone."</p><p>Stone swallowed, and was far more stunned, that his boss was thinking about his sexuality, than he assumed that he was gay. He wasn't offended at all. That Robotnik was certain about it, and tolerated him at his workplace was - well, it was nice. Stone assumed this was a good rationale for a layoff, wich Robotnik could have chosen if he really wanted to get rid of him. He had the right, to feel uncomfortable about it. Stone's mind was going back and forth, and he was obviously curious about why Robotnik suddenly seemed so tolerant.</p><p>"Well, since we're talking about it, I'm actually bisexual." Stone honestly admitted, and Robotnik bit his lip, clapped his hand briefly and placed it on his chest. Of course, as always- he was right. "I am not suprised." </p><p>"So, you don't have a problem with that?"</p><p>"Why would i care about, who you fuck? That's none of my buisness, and i don't wanna know about it." Robotnik started working again. What was more annoying, than Stone's mental absence, was now the question that stood in the room, that Stone didn't dare to ask. Robotnik rolled his eyes with a groan: "Now you want to know what my inclinations are." Stone replied with a nod, and remained silent, until Robotnik spoke after a pause of reflection. </p><p>"You know me well enough now, to know how much I love the human species. It's self-explanatory, when you can count one and one together. Sex, and any kind of affection, is not my area, and I don't deal with feelings. But, if I had to choose -  I'd prefer men."</p><p>To be honest - Stone had expected, or knew, that Robotnik had no love life. He realized, that he was the only person in his life, with whom Robotnik even spent his hours. He also knew, that Robotnik had no friends, or at least he spoke very lowly about relationships. To hear from the mouth of his boss, that he was gay, with such an intimate, private question - he was more than happy, that Robotnik confided to him. He wanted to thank Robotnik for his honesty, but was stopped by a quick hand in his mouth.</p><p>"If you stick that to anyone, I swear - I won't just kill you, I'll-"</p><p>Stone stopped Robotnik, by taking his hand from his mouth and looked at him with a kind smile. "Don't worry, Doctor. That's the smallest of your secrets that I keep. I have no intention of spreading rumors."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, i kinda think that Stone is bi, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's 4 am in germany. if the chapter is translated worse than usual, i'm sorry, i will edit it later. :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robotnik worked almost without breaks, so it was common for his body to fail frequently. Stone made sure his boss had at least a couple of meals - small portions, but enough. When Stone walked into the lab, late one evening, after Robotnik sent him into town, to run errands - he found his boss passed out on the floor. The shock was bigger than anything, 'cause this didn't happen for first time - only that this time Stone wasn't with him. It was a hot day, and Ivo hadn't drunk enough, because his lips were torn from dryness. </p><p>Stone leaned him against the cold metal wall of the laboratory, and tried to wake him up gently. Robotnik never let anyone touch him - especially not his face. Stone knew he signed his own death, when he took Robotniks face in one hand and felt his pulse with the other hand. He had no other choice, since the monitors were switched off, which otherwise could give him all values immediately.</p><p>"Doctor," he spoke soft, brushing his cheek. Stone stayed calm. He had to keep a clear head, he knew what to do. When Robotnik didn't react, he blew in his face, which finally triggered a reaction. "Doctor," Stone repeated, and Robotniks eyes rolled up. He looked around, appeared tired, dizzy, and found Stones arm to steady himself. </p><p>"Shh, slow."</p><p>Robotnik frowned. The bright lights of the laboratory were deeply uncomfortable. </p><p>"What time is it?" Robotnik asked. His voice was dry.</p><p>"7:15 pm. I just got back."</p><p>Robotnik groaned, and tried to get up on his own. That Stone touched him without permission seemed to have been necessary. The systems had failed, and only Robotnik could activate them. So far, he couldn't tell why. </p><p>"I'll get a glass of water. Please stay that way." Robotnik rolled his eyes briefly, but remained silent and did as he was told. As he waited for his assistant, he noticed what the problem was: He must have fallen unhappily on his gloves, and damaged the sensitive sensors - which were now destroyed. He didn't have a spare glove right now. So he had no choice, but to take off his right glove, and check it out. As soon as he got back on his feet, he would have fixed it. </p><p>Stone hurried into the room, crouched in front of his dazed boss and handed him a lukewarm glass of water. Stone noticed, that Robotnik had his glove off, and was staring at his bare hand. It was pale, the veins were sticking out, and Stone knew that he'd never seen his hands without gloves before. Everything new, the doctor revealed to him, stole his breath. He swallowed, and tried to hide his stare. "Is something wrong with your glove, Doctor?"</p><p>"It must have broke, when I fell. That explains the acute system failure." He took a sip of water, and Stone looked at him carefully. When Robotnik returned his gaze, Stone never looked away. No matter in what situation, Stone always kept eye contact with his boss. They had a few intimate looks, when Robotnik thought back. He could see the tension between them, but he didn't know where to put it. </p><p>"You should sleep. Your data is backed up. I think your glove can wait until tomorrow." They still made eye contact, and Robotnik had considered his words deeply. Admittedly he was tired, he felt sick, and his head was buzzing. He hadn't closed his eyes in two days, and was only for less than half an hour on the cold laboratory floor. His eyes closed and he nodded slowly. "Help me up, Stone," he ordered quietly. "Of course, Doctor."</p><p>Stone accidentally reached out, for his ungloved hand and an awkward silence followed. He let immediately go, when Robotnik stood there and looked at him skeptically. Stone expected to be yelled at, no matter how k.o. his boss was, he could always use strong words. But this time, he stayed calm, stared at his own hand and swallowed.</p><p>"S-Stone?"<br/>
"Yes, Doctor?" He prepared himself for a previous freak out, 'cause that's how Robotnik worked. His feelings always turned into screaming, angry breakdowns, and he didn't have a bit of empathy to give. "Would you drive me home?" Robotnik asked. </p><p>Stone wasn't expecting that. Most of the time the doctor slept in his laboratory. Usually, only for two hours, after being awake for days. </p><p>"I'm not feeling well," he swallowed a lump. "I think I'm getting ill."</p><p>Stone understood. Even if his boss rarely got sick, took breaks or did not go to the laboratory for a few days - after all, he wasn't a machine. His body got sick like any other person. "Do you need anything from the lab before we leave?" Robotnik shook his head hastily, and urged to drive off. </p><p>Stone had the navigations to Robotniks 'home', and used a sat nav. Ivo fell asleep in only five Minutes on his back seat. Stones heart always warmed up, when he saw his boss like that. To see him peacefully was almost like a gift. It were the little things, that made Stone smile. Stone had to drive almost forty minutes, because Robotnik lived in hiding, and only Stone knew the real location. When Stone had initially expected, that Robotnik lived in a sheltered bunker or something like that, he had been more surprised that he lived in a simple apartment. When you see it in that way: Robotnik was not often at home, and he didn't care for a fancy house and all that stuff. He was rich, but spend his money on private projects - which the government didn't know about. When Stone dropped him off, Robotnik disappeared without a word. Stone stood quietly in front of his door for a moment, just to make sure he hadn't had an accident on the way up. After seeing the lights go on, he leaned against the jeep and had the oppressive feeling, that he didn't wanted to leave him alone.</p><p>His care, and feelings for a man who was out of reach, was oppressive.</p><p>Robotnik stayed home for two whole days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>short chapter. the next ones will be longer, I promise!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stone never had deep feelings towards his boss, except for his obvious admiration and care. He couldn't deny his little crush, but didn't step into it. The closer they knew each other, and opened up to one another, the harder it got for Stone to hide his crush. Rumors went around, wich he didn't care about, but Robotnik noticed - y'know, he had eyes and ears everywhere. </p><p>He was unconsciously easy to manipulate, when it came to the wishes of his boss. Agent Stone killed for Robotnik, would have died for him - he would have done anything for him. And that is exactly what Robotnik took advantage of. They were once on a mission, and Stone plus twenty Badniks, killed twelve people without questioning. Robotnik, crouching behind his back, checking his babies, was breathless. Robotnik refused other agents for this mission. He just wanted Stone.</p><p>"Can you feel the adrenaline, seeping through your veins, Stone?!" He laughed out loud, and was not ashamed to dance about his success. They just killed people, and Robotnik was dancing. Stone wasn't a man who enjoyed killing, even when it came to enemies.</p><p>"I can feel it, Doctor." Stone smiled, and put his gun away, pretty exhausted.</p><p>Robotnik whistled his Badniks back into the truck, and grabbed Stone by his shoulders. He lifted his chin in the air, and looked down at Stone. The gesture itself wasn't as intimate as the following words: "You did a good job, Agent Stone. Well done."</p><p>Stone couldn't help it, but to melt at this compliment. That his eyes wandered to Robotnik's mouth did not go unnoticed, and Robotnik saw the chewed twitches, and Stones dilated pupils. He smiled, and was pleased with how easy Stone was. That a man didn't flinched in a fight, but was openly shaken by emotion, was fascinating. Robotnik knew that he alone had such an effect on Stone.</p><p>"Thank you, Doctor."</p><p>Stone kept his voice calm, and tried not to draw attention to himself. They were closer, and it wasn't the first time that it happened. He had to stick himself against the wall, and often felt Robotniks breath on his face. The goosebumps, that spread all over his body made him realize, that he was completely addicted to Robotnik. It wasn't just a 'crush'. Natascha was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natascha and Aban hadn't lived together for long. She was an old Army friend, and a little older than Stone. Over time, they became more than friends, and Stone truly loved her from the bottom of his heart.</p><p>However, when Stone stepped into Robotniks life, and had to sacrifice himself completely for his boss and his work, Natascha gradually realized that they needed to break up. They parted on good terms, but Stone never forgot her words. They were burned into his mind, and in the end - she was right.</p><p>Stone was a man of hard physical control. It was difficult for others to read him - most people literally described him as a 'stone'. A few persons knew, that he wasn't as freezing cold and numb. Robotnik also had many sides that only Stone could see. That's why both harmonized so well with each other. In a way, they both worked in time, and no one else could properly interpret their relationship. They had their own thing, that only Stone understood what Robotnik meant, when he insulted confused people. He was some kind of interpreter for people with less intelligence. Stone was even able to influence Robotnik in such a way, that he dressed properly - refined his slightly rocking style, and both appeared relatively in a 'partnerlook'. Robotnik even opted for a haircut, that made him look younger - Stone had to admit, that his new image was flawless, he looked really good for his age. People knew very well, that Stone was a part of Robotnik. And suddenly, even employees from other countries respected him.</p><p>Robotnik was never seen alone. He was always with Stone.</p><p>The envy of other agents, especially the women, was literally written on their faces. At first they treated him kindly and with consideration. Later, however, they treated him like a traitor among coworkers - an ass-kisser, because Stone was always on Robotniks side. He was called his 'lap dog', and the agents scoffed on him. Robotnik heard of this quickly, and they were released immediately. Since then, none of the following agents poked their noses into strange affairs.</p><p>A rather young man, he was in his mid-twenties, who delivered new stationery and documents, became a good conversationalist for Stone. They didn't talk often to each other, because Stone had only a few breaks, and he mostly spent them with Robotnik. But every now and then, they met in the storage room while John was sorting things.</p><p>"For a word, Stone?"</p><p>"Can I help you?"</p><p>“No no, it's okay. I just have a question..How are you?"</p><p>Stone blinked in surprise, and crossed his arms. "Fine. Why do you ask? " He smiled confusedly at the boy, and John stopped his work for a moment, and sighed heavily.</p><p>“I don't have the right to accept anything, but you look hurt. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll always have an ear. "</p><p>“Thank you, John. But I'm fine. ” Stone smiled, finished his coffee, and left the storeroom when his boss called him.</p><p>To be honest, he wasn't doing well. He has been busy lately, dealing with his unwanted new feelings for Robotnik. And he was disappointed to know, that they would never have this conversation, since he knew Robotnik. Or maybe he was glad to know, that it would remain his own secret. Stone was inducted, and accepted for over two years. He wouldn't let a crush break their bond. He couldn't do that to Robotnik. He and Stone had a good relationship, even if they wouldn't call it a friendship, but Stone was probably the only person he trusted. It might was unprofessional, to think about your boss all the time, even if you only spent a few hours without him. But Stone couldn't help himself.</p><p>And that Robotnik called him around three am at night, just to talk about him and everything he had done wrong during the day - well, Stone could only smile. If Robotnik let him, he would also fall asleep, when Robotnik let off steam on the phone. Oddly enough, the screaming man had a calming effect on him. It was familiar, and Robotnik was burned into his head. If he thought about it, he had hidden his entire life and dedicated himself entirely to Robotnik. So it was no wonder that sooner or later he fell in love with him.</p><p>Robotnik noticed Stones affection, of course. He had eyes and ears everywhere. Robotnik knew what the agents were talking about them, but he thought Stone would mother him a lot more, than actually love him. And strangely enough, he could live with that. He was even interested in how Stone reacted, and sometimes he listened to his opinions. Robotnik was interested, in how he could tolerate this person. Ivo often asked himself, late at night: "What is so special about him?" , before he called or texted Stone, knowing that he would answer. And when - after hours of talking and complaining, he noticed that Stone had fallen asleep..he felt a sick feeling in his chest. He knew he liked Stone, or he would have never stayed for that long, because he still kept failing. But he basically denied, that he would return this affection.</p><p>There were days, when Robotnik couldn't stand Stone. Or much more his constant attention. It was nice to be admired, but it was getting too much for him. Stone smiled beside him as he tried to work, and started talking about boring things. He told him, how he was once in Japan, and how cheesy and cute some things were there. Robotnik wasn't listening, but became aware when Stone gave an oddly soft giggle. Ivo wasn't  listening, so he had no idea why Stone was laughing.</p><p>"You're distracting me, Stone." The disappointment, that Stone closed his mouth, clasped his hands and looked at the floor like a depressed, small animal made his eyebrows twitch. "God damn it, you're killing me! Get out of my lab!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Doc-"</p><p>"OUT!"</p><p>Stone left without a reaction, leaving Robotnik in silence. Every time he was alone he noticed the emptiness in the room. He got too used to Stone, that it was quite strange when he wasn't there. It wasn't like he needed him, he was the smartest person in the world, after all, but Stone became like his shadow. Of course Robotnik didn't like that. He didn't want to be slowed down or influenced, so he decided to keep distance.</p><p>They only talked, when they needed to for three weeks, and Stone dared not to ask, why they were ignoring each other. Something went wrong, and Stone felt guilty. Robotnik probably had found out something, and wanted to distance himself. It was - of course the only logical step, not to face a conversation, that was about emotions. So Stone didn't address anything either.</p><p>Maybe Stone only imagined it, but he noticed that Robotnik sneaked up on him several times, after these three weeks. He appeared to be scanning Stone thoroughly, and obviously taking notes of him. When Stone asked why he was doing this, he replied: "An experiment."</p><p>If the previous weeks were a part of an experiment, at least Stone knew, that it wasn't his fault. He felt a little better. </p><p>Over the next few days, Robotnik began to give him a slight shoulder squeeze, or lean his face close to his, when he explained his plan. The physical proximity was highly ineffective, as Stone became quite distracted and unable to follow the plan. On top of that, he noticed that Robotnik had added a new playlist called "Dinner for One" , and Stone wasn't sure what was going on with him. Robotnik was acting weird, weirder than usual. Did he want to test himself or Stone? He didn't know, and dared to ask, after more days of his approach.</p><p>"Uhm, Doctor. I know you hate to be interrupted with whatever you're doing."</p><p>"Very accurate." He was just about to take a closer look at Stone's suit, and felt his material.</p><p>"I have questions." Stone looked over his shoulders, and held his breath back. "You always do, Stone."</p><p>"But there is something important, that I've noticed. And it has something to do with you." Robotnik stopped for a moment, and turned his attention to his little assistant, whose forehead was beginning to sweat. "I hear?"</p><p>"Do you long for touch?"</p><p>Robotnik stared open-mouthed at Stone, hard confused. "Maybe efficiently, after mine?" His voice sounded unsteady, and he wasn't sure what he was asking for.</p><p>"How in Gods name, did you get this ridiculous question?!" Stone tilted his head, indirectly pointing to his shoulder, which was still being squeezed by Robotnik, and he immediately let go of him. </p><p>"It was just a guess, Doctor. If you don't, I apologize. I guess I'm just too stupid to read it properly."</p><p>"You're always STUPID, Stone." </p><p>There was a strong stillness of discomfort, and they both just stood in the room. Stone looked at Robotnik, and Robotnik stared in the corner. It was a nice corner.</p><p>"Doctor, you've been getting closer to me for days. I didn't want to talk to about it, but I have the feeling that something is bothering you. And I don't think the part, that you have been drinking a lot and appearing thoughtful lately..is part of a project."</p><p>Robotnik was horrified and didn't know what to answer. "What are you accusing me of, Agent Stone?" </p><p>"I don't blame you, Doctor." He swallowed audibly, and really hoped Robotnik got his point. "I just want to help."</p><p>"But you are NO help!" He yelled at him, and Stone narrowed his eyes as Robotnik came close to his face. "This game you're playing - for how long, do you want to play it? Hm?!"</p><p>Questionmarks crept into Stone's head, and he knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't play games with you, Doctor. You misunderstand-"</p><p>"All that attention, your disgusting big smile. You make me sick. Your whole person is incompatible with mine, and I feel uncomfortable with you by my side!"</p><p>"Then, why are you looking for my proximity?" Stone's voice cracked, and Robotnik took a step back. That didn't make sense, Stone was right. Robotnik had an internal conflict with himself, Stone could see that. He had the urge to drag Robotnik towards him, but held back, knowing that this would have made the situation worse. Ivo's stomach twisted in fear, and he didn't know where it was coming from. He felt caught out for something, that he hadn't realized was there. He narrowed his eyes hard, hoping Stone would just disappear. But when he opened his eyes, Stone was still standing there with desperate looks, and Robotnik seemed unsure for the first time. </p><p>Robotnik suddenly asked why Stones girlfriend had left him, and Stone tried not to be tense. "There was someone else."</p><p>"She was unfaithful?"</p><p>"No. I was, in a way. I didn't know until she opened my eyes. I denied it at first..but sooner or later I knew it was true." Stone continued to speak, and Robotnik was very much aware, that this was about him. "Stop it, Stone." </p><p>It was suddenly too much for him. New perspectives, situations and thoughts that Robotnik could not process. Emotions and sentimentality were his big archenemies - feelings. And he could never really tell, what he was feeling at the moment. It was a mix of fear, anger and annoyance.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Doctor. It wasn't my intuition, but I can't deny it. I have unprofessional feelings towards you, and that for a long time."</p><p>"For how long?"</p><p>"About a year now."</p><p>"I was aware of that, Stone. Do you think I'm stupid, and fail to unsee the signs? You know that I don't tolerate these feelings, and won't reciprocate."</p><p>"I don't expect that. I like where we are, and I definitely don't want to destroy our relationship. You are very important to me, and I will support you as long as I live - as long as you let me."</p><p>"I appreciate your loyalty. And your honesty. But if you accuse me of something again, or even remotely try to harass me, then we'll have a problem. Understand? I don't need you. Keep your feelings in check, then I'll keep your meaningless life on going."</p><p>Stone nodded silently, and let go of a strong sigh, he hadn't even noticed that he was holding his breath.</p><p>"Now I really need some coffee. Hurry, Stone."</p><p>"Yes, yes, doctor." And so he left the lab with shaky legs, and Robotnik brushed through his hair. Why did he even care?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY! I'm so sorry I didn't write anymore. I've planned a lot, and I have to admit, that It felt like the Stobotnik shippers were somehow quiet and gone :/. But I still hope that you like this story. Next chapter is gonna happen 'something'..I promise haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days were quiet again. They didn't ignore each other, but Robotnik seemed to distance himself again. Both felt the tension in the room, when they looked at each other. They hadn't brought it up and they didn't need to. Stone knew from the start, how his boss would react. He was able to deal with unrequited love, after all he was trained to swallow feelings and to remain subtle. Stone was pretty good at it, unlike Doctor Robotnik. Stone didn't know exactly what his problem was, but could guess that he had wrestled a lot with himself since his declaration of love. His dignity, his pride - he couldn't seriously long for this man, right? Whether Robotnik was really trying to get close, or simply harboring curiosity, he was trying to find out. After all, he never had such a situation - or even thought about this happening to him.  </p><p>For a middle-aged man, he behaved quite young and inexperienced. Of course he was a genius, and Stone had no doubts in him or his mind. That man was brilliant, so he knew he could make decisions and explore himself thoroughly. Pushing him was not an option. So, when Robotnik needed time to analyze and understand his feelings and actions, Stone waited patiently. Because he knew, that he had to feel something. Robotnik's reactions made this pretty obvious. </p><p>A week had passed since the incident, and Stone was starting to worry. He always worried about his boss, but for the past two days Robotnik had locked himself up, haven't ate or slept, and sent Stone away. It wasn't atypical for him, but what was atypical, were the empty alcohol bottles that were lying all over the laboratory floor, when Stone entered the laboratory that evening. Looking at the number of bottles, and checking the clock - it was only six o'clock and Robotnik was lying drunk on the lab bench, drooling over plans. Stone felt sick. Was that his fault? If he would have known, that Doctor Robotnik was taking this whole thing too seriously, and literally let himself be eaten up - he would have preferred to be qiet, and suffered in silence. </p><p>Small whimpering noises came from Robotnik's mouth, and Stone looked in horror at his neglected doctor. Robotnik stank, and not just from the alcohol. Cigarettes - he had smoked again. Stone knew that his boss only smoked when he was really really stressed. He hated the smoke, but found a certain comfort in the nicotine. His next question was: where did Robotnik get the alcohol from, if he hadn't left the lab once? Did he have contact with other agents, and had he bypassed Stone?</p><p>"..Doctor Robotnik?" A sigh escaped his lungs, and he walked towards him. He seemed to be reacting to him, but didn't want to wake up. "I'm going home now." Stone spoke as slowly and clearly as possible so that his boss could at least follow a little. “I don't want to leave you alone with the machines, in this state. Can I drive you home?"</p><p>Robotnik raised his head. His face was red up to the ears, and his mouth twisted vigorously. Stone had rarely seen him like this. They had wine together a few times, to celebrate successful projects, but otherwise he never drank. Robotnik didn't even feel the need to drink water by himself. Stone had to remind him of every little thing.</p><p>"Ever thought about thinking, Stone?" He gawked with a certain arrogance. He didn't respond. Since Stone personally didn't know how Robotnik acted, when he was drunk, he remained calm instead of provocative. Even though he would have prefered to say his opinion. </p><p>First, Stone carefully placed all the bottles in the corner of the laboratory. He would have taken care of the disposal in the morning. He rolled up the damp blueprints, sorted them by numbers and into safe compartments. Meanwhile Robotnik slept again. The guilt that grew stronger and stronger began to tear him apart, but he had no right to interfere. When a man like Robotnik suddenly sees from a different light, it can be difficult. He knew that Robotnik always stood in his own splendor and looked down at other people. So if he really liked Stone, it was more than unfamiliar and scary to him.</p><p>And Robotnik probably never had experienced human affection on his own body, so he tried to withdraw like a mad fox, to bite and to defend himself against it. It was a miracle Robotnik didn't fix the problem just by firing Stone. He would have accepted and understood it with a heavy heart. After all, Stone was entirely to blame, or Commander Walters. (Even if neither man had the intention, that their relationship would develop into what it was now). </p><p>Stone gently stroked his shoulder, and his hand found its way alone into Robotnik's short hair. "Oh, Doctor.." he mumbled quietly in his mind. Robotnik suddenly opened his eyes and rose quickly, as if something had stung him. "Yes, home sounds good." His facial expressions were illegible. He felt dizzy, and staggered toward the door, falling almost twice over his long legs, and Stone hurried quickly.</p><p>"Should I help you, Doctor?"<br/>
"I can do it myself." He grumbled and pushed his body resolutely through the cold iron door of the laboratory, into a barely lit hallway. </p><p>"There are still colleagues here - we should take the backdoor." &gt;"I don't want them to see you like this."&lt; , Stone wanted to add. Robotnik silently agreed, and he walked off with swaying legs and his head growling. When the doctor said he could do something on his own, Stone always trusted him. </p><p>"See? Done. I didn't need your help" he hissed, and laboriously climbed onto the back seat of Stone's Jeep.</p><p>"Yes, you didn't." Stone smiled and put the key in the ignition to drive off. Surprisingly, Robotnik didn't fall asleep as he usually does on every trip, that lasted longer than 20 minutes. He was busy with his coat, and played at his hem. He felt the glances Robotnik gave him. The ride itself was quiet, nobody spoke, and Stone didn't have to take any annoying detours. The wind was a bit stronger, and pushed against the car, which caused something to sway. Stone was always watching Robotnik, and he was very vigilant in case he had to vomit or something else. Fortunately for Stone, it didn't happen.</p><p>"We are there."<br/>
"I can see that, Stone." </p><p>"Shall I at least help you up the stairs?" He asked as he got out to open Robotnik's side of the door. Robotnik stared at the leather of the back seat, and seemed absent. Stone just stood there, as always, waiting for his Boss to do something. He wouldn't drag him out of the car after all, and happily sacrificed the time he needed. </p><p>"Stone?"<br/>
"Yes, Doctor?"<br/>
“The leather, it's damaged. What have you done?" He asked with horror, and Stone was surprised. It was rather dark in the back of the car, and even he couldn't see anything from his angle. He leaned over to where Robotnik was pointing - where the leather actually fell apart, which was strange, because noone, but himself actually drove this jeep. </p><p>While Stone bent down next to Robotnik and implied the leather, Robotnik was switched on. His body warmed up, and there was an urge he couldn't hold back. When he was making decisions, or having thoughts, he couldn't help but let them go. Even if he did, everything he does was right. After all, he was the smartest man on this fucking planet. </p><p>“I don't know how this happened. The car isn't the newest, and I don't have the time to look after it carefully-" Robotnik slid his gloved hands up to Stone's neck in a flash, and leaned forward to snuggle up Stone's face. Stone stopped breathing. For the first second he thought, that Robotnik was going to hit his head against the seat, and intended to poke at him about the broken leather. He would have told him, that he had enough money or time for a repair and was just too lazy to have it fixed - but that Robotnik huddled gently against him was definitely not one of his thoughts. </p><p>“Your beard is surprisingly soft, Stone. Not a bit stubbly. " He mumbled, and Stone was sure, that Robotnik knew how Stone reacted. Whether Robotnik was aware of what he was doing, he could not fully assess, but he did not suspect. Still, he tried to hide his nervousness, and hoped this was just an unforeseen outburst from his boss, what went in a different direction, because of the alcohol.</p><p>"Thank you, Doctor." He dared to turn his head at the direction of Robotnik, who seemed surprised to be interrupted from what he was doing - whatever this was. "Are you getting out now?" Stone asked carefully, pushing his racing heart aside. He definitely wouldn't take advantage of Robotnik's drunk state. He narrowed his eyes and slowly got out. Stone took care of him, and finally helped him up the stairs, and was surprised at how bright it was in the whole apartment. Robotnik wasn't exactly someone who liked a lot of light. Or much more - he had gotten used to the dark. They could both see each other in the bright light. Robotnik looked so exhausted, that Stone wished he could block it out - the whole evening, day, the days before.</p><p>And Stone forced a small smile, as Robotnik eyed him. Ivo noticed, that His chest was heaving faster than usual, but pretty much everything felt different - thanks to the alcohol consumption.</p><p>“Good night then, Doctor. I'll bring you something to sober up by tomorrow."</p><p>Robotnik stepped through the door, angrily and slammed it shut, when he said briefly: "Night" and disappeared into his dark apartment. A few seconds passed, when Stone felt his warm cheek. The phantom feeling of his boss's stubble and nose, that flitted over his face back in his head, leaving uncomfortable butterflies. He shouldn't have those feelings, it wasn't right. He took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to blame the little moment of intimacy on the alcohol. Maybe they needed to talk again, or maybe not. It was very possible that Robotnik had no memory of it, in the next morning.</p><p>Robotnik watched Stone for a while, as he stood in front of the door and breathed frantically. His own heart was pounding so badly, that he almost panicked about having a stroke. "What the hell is this body doing.." he hissed while pulling the bit of hair he had, and sitting fully clothed on the couch to take a deep breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doctor Robotnik and Agent Stone have been very busy over the past three weeks. The government was expecting a prototype of a mechanical bomb that Robotnik had been planning for several months. In fact, he had developed three types, but decided on project number 2. There was complete silence in the room, as Robotnik focused sharply on the small particles because distractions could lead to serious mistakes. Stone stood in his usual corner most of the time, bringing coffee and quietly handing his boss needed tools. He seemed to have left the alcohol alone, and was beginning to behave more normally. It was a relief. </p><p>His usual glow, when he introduced his work was also back, and Stone really believed he was fine. They could even laugh together, which really surprised Stone. Usually Robotnik's laugh wasn't hearty, more villain like. (As he often portrayed himself, after all, they built bombs, which wasn't exactly a heroic deed.) Stone was once again able to convey good news to Walters regarding his boss, and he wasn't forced to lock Robotnik away. Since Stone couldn’t tell his manager the truth about their problems, he lied and said he didn’t know what was going on in Robotniks mind. But since Robotnik had found a solution for himself - it seemed, Stone raked the whole subject off. Sure, his feelings didn't go away, and he had no intention of hiding them. They hadn't talked about the incident in the backseat of Stone's Jeep. Stone was always professional, and other than a big smile on his flushed face, his demeanor was as calm as ever. </p><p>It was the day before their presentation, and Robotnik was almost done. He pushed his glasses to his forehead, and dried his sweaty face with a towel that Stone handed him. Robotnik hated summer even as a child. Thank God the laboratory was cool, otherwise he would have died of supernatural heat. He was absolutely against showing a little more skin, than you could see, and he wasn't wearing t-shirts, but shirts even turtlenecks. Robotnik allowed his assistant to take off his blazer, because he didn't want Stone to smell of sweat. He was disgusted by other people's body odor, and Stone applied a lot of deodorant.</p><p>Stone handed him water, and Robotnik was now no longer in the process of defending himself against it, and took every meal etc., quietly. At this weather, it was easier to collapse in his case, and that would have cost him valuable time, he knew that.</p><p>"Are you taking a break, Doctor?" asked Stone, taking the empty glass from him. Robotnik nodded, and straightened his back after bending over for hours.</p><p>"A dance break would be good for my back. Give me five minutes, and come back with something to eat. I feel like having a yogurt." Stone nodded. "Oh, and something other than apricots."</p><p>"We do have cherry yogurt" offered Stone, and Robotnik had already turned away his interest and was rummaging through his playlists - which is why Stone assumed the cherry one was okay. On the way to the kitchen he made a quick toilet stop and was back on time, waiting for the song to end. He wanted to give him his break, and didn't want to interrupt him like many times. Stone had the habit of sneaking up quietly, and had the pleasure of watching his boss dance. Robotnik always seemed to get completely lost in music, and Stone often wanted to ask how exactly he found his way to it. After all, that was the only man-made thing he loved. He could not assign most of his songs, because he was not a particular music lover himself. Stone had no free time, and could only went to the gym every now and then to keep himself fit. Some of the lyrics were pretty dark, some were happy. Robotnik, on the other hand, wasn't able to hear several songs by an artist, as he was of opinion, that most of them couldn't bring up more than one good song, so he heard quite a few different styles and singers mixed up. At the moment, Brick + Mortar's Terrible Things was playing and Stone could hear Robotnik jumping around wildly. Sometimes he sang along and Stone giggled. He wasn't that bad at singing, but he was definitely not a professional.</p><p>The song ended, and he heard Robotnik coughing up out of breath and decided to enter while the yogurt stayed cool in his hand. He realized, that he had entered the room a little too early, when Robotnik buttoned his shirt again from chest to neck. It really wasn't a big deal, and they only looked at each other briefly. Stone could only see a small piece of grayish chest hair.</p><p>"You can leave the shirt open, if you like." He said with no ulterior motive, and Robotnik was thinking about it for a moment, but shook his head with a smile. "You'd like that, Agent Stone."</p><p>The comment paused and Stone made no effort to contradict it. "You didn't answer, so I hope Cherry is okay." Robotnik straightened his messy, sweaty hair, ate the yogurt quickly, and felt instantly refreshed. </p><p>"So much better, than that disgustingly, sweet apricot stuff. You can also take a break. I'll rescan everything, and tomorrow the bomb will burst well." He smiled and pulled Stone towards the table to show him his finished work. </p><p>"She's pretty and deadly. Were you satisfied with your decision to choose Plan number 2?"</p><p>"Absolutely! She turned out to be a hot, little mouse, right?" He clapped in his hand and turned the music back on. Stone smiled in surprise, when Robotnik started dancing right in front of his eyes. He was obviously in a good mood, Stone felt his happiness hormones expand. "Take the stick out of your ass and dance, Stone!"</p><p>"Oh, better not." He laughed and shook his head amusingly. "I'm not a very good dancer as you, Doctor." </p><p>"If you were better than me, I wouldn't have asked you either. After all, that's my specialty."</p><p>"Were you once a professional dancer, Doctor?" Stone asked in surprise, unbuttoning his shirt to get some air around his throat. Robotnik didn't seem to mind.</p><p>"Maybe, maybe not." </p><p>Since Stone didn't really know what to do other than move his arms, he waited for Robotnik to take steps. He wasn't used to acting freely in his presence, and didn't know how far their distance should be. The music started playing, and Stone saw the lights minimized to low light - red and blue as usual. Robotnik stood there with his back to him in a dramatic pose, and when the song started playing he slowly unbuttoned two buttons of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>You're so fine. </p><p>You're so good. </p><p>I need you.</p><p> </p><p>And I think that if you thought about it, you'd know you need me too.</p><p>'Cause I want you, I want you.</p><p>I want you. </p><p> </p><p>Robotnik turned with a big, mischievous smile, and Stone quickly grasped the meaning behind it. He took a deep breath, not prepared for this action. Robotnik seemed determined as he approached him and took his hand in his.</p><p> </p><p>And if I could I'd squeeze your hand so tight.</p><p>Every knuckle would crack.</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik grabbed so tightly that the leather of his glove gritted together with Stone's teeth. Stone knew it should hurt. The serious stare of his boss, and the trembling of his mustache let him know how much he was tormenting himself. Robotnik wanted him, and it hurt.</p><p> </p><p>I'd wrap my arms around you, and snap every bone in you back.</p><p>'Cause I want you, I want you. </p><p> </p><p>Stone let himself be dragged into the middle of the room without any problems, his eyes always on Robotniks face. They spun in circles for a while, and the lights felt ominous and cool at the same time. Robotnik's hand found Stone's waist, pulled him closer, and rested his head on Stone's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>You're so smart.</p><p>You break my heart.</p><p>I like you.</p><p>And If you thought about it, you'd know you like me too.</p><p>'Cause I want you, I want you.</p><p>I want you.</p><p>I want you.</p><p>I want you.</p><p>I want you. </p><p> </p><p>Stone swallowed hard, when he heard Robotnik hum in his ear while they were still dancing, leaning against each other. He could swear their bodies were on fire. His heart was beating in his throat, and he could feel how tense Robotnik was against him. Despite his determination, he didn't seem to be in conscious control, and Stone felt his sweat more than ever before. It was overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>If I could I'd kiss your lips so hard.</p><p>Your intire face would bruise .</p><p>Write your name in blood on every wall, it would make the evening news.</p><p>I'd chain our fists together, so that you could never leave.</p><p>I'd make you love me so much, you'd have to ask permission to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik moaned in Stone, and Stone could smell the excitement of the moment, and the Doctor felt it too. "Doctor-"</p><p>"Don't talk, enjoy the moment. I don't guarantee this will happen again." </p><p>"W-why not.." His voice was small, reserved. And he held Robotnik as tightly as he could. He didn't want to let go of him at all.</p><p>He whispered against his ear: "You know me and my moods."</p><p>"If that's the last time, Doctor. Can I kiss you?" </p><p>Robotnik laughed, his mustache tickled at Stone's neck and he breathed in his scent deeply. "Eager, Agent Stone. Demanding everything right now, aren't we?" Silence. "Is this not enough?" Stone shook his head in despair. "No. No, it's not enough, Doctor." </p><p>Robotnik quietly withdrew, the song kept playing, but he stopped their dancing. He was illegible, looked distracted, and was looking for something in Stone. Then he laughed again, and leaned over for a kiss, and Stone almost popped out of his skin. The new feeling, his boss's mustache brushing his lips, was overwhelming. Stone wanted his boss's dedication, months of answers, and so much more than he was going to get. Robotnik let himself go, moaned desperately into the kiss and was only trembling, pulling away when Stone's hands tried to find skin. </p><p>"I allowed you one kiss, Agent. You don't have the permission to touch me!" He growled, his voice uncertain. The moment afterwards, Robotnik was that helpless animal again, and seemed ready to pull back. </p><p>"Sorry. I got carried away." They both were. Robotnik wiped his mouth, almost disgusted with the foreign moisture. Stone didn't know if it was his first kiss, or even his first dance for two. The doctor was good at everything he did. </p><p>They looked at each other, the song was over, and Robotnik didn't liked Stone's obvious excitement at all. He shared mixed feelings, had to process what they'd done. Since Stone noticed how uncomfortable he was feeling, he went to the toilet in silence to relieve himself. It was easier to act, than to wait. Usually Stone was steadfast in every situation, but this little dance, the few minutes dragged him into a deep corner. That Robotnik came up to him, took the risk to let his mind burn. Had he planned it, or was the entire act of a whim that he immediately dropped? </p><p>When he came back after ten minutes, he found Robotnik back at work. Stone let him work, giving him as much time as he needed.</p><p>It had been five hours of silence by the end of the day, and Stone was trying to be professional. As best as he could. "Until tomorrow, Doctor." He got no answer, not even a nod. Just ignorance. "I could offer you dinner at my place, if you are interested?" At least, it was worth trying.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Robotnik heard his disappointment, felt the fleeing hope. Maybe they could have ignored it, but even Robotnik admitted he couldn't just do that. The fact was: he fell in love. It took him many weeks to come up with this this diagnosis. The thought made him sick and crave affection at the same time. </p><p>"Listen, Stone. I don't tick like that. I don't go on dates and I don't hold hands."</p><p>"I am aware of that. You don’t have to."</p><p>"You have expectations, hope. Stop it."</p><p>"Was that really just a whim, Doctor?" </p><p>"Yes. You get my official apology."</p><p>Of course, Stone knew that Robotnik wasn't an easy person. But he was human, even if he wasn't good at it. "Fear doesn't suit you." He said coldly, and left the laboratory with his head bowed. It wouldn't make sense to argue. After all, that was Doctor Ivo Robotnik.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The songs i used in this chapter: </p><p>https://youtu.be/qnr-dggv58Y</p><p>https://youtu.be/kJTTNTOtSpM</p><p>Spoiler :) In the next chapter, Robotnik will lose something.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was kinda scared posting this new chapter. In the next chapter a lot of medical stuff will happen, wich I have little idea about... So please be nice to me, and I hope that you still enjoy this fanfiction. (PS: I really love to hear your thoughts about whats happening :) so maybe write something in the comments?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the day of the presentation it was sunny, very hot - it was summer after all. Since the bomb was on display in a non-shaded field, most Agents wore caps to protect theirselfs from the sun. Stone had short hair and felt every stab of sunshine on his unprotected head. He just hoped that they would get this through quickly and leave as soon as they appeared. But since Doctor Robotnik wanted to do a show, it inevitably dragged on.</p><p>Important men in the government, including their superior, Commander Walters, were there. He and Stone had spoken briefly, exchanged information and Walters didn't forget that Robotnik seemed tense. Stone assumed Robotnik was playing offended, because he called him scared the day before. In retrospect, he felt sorry.</p><p>When they were alone for a few moments, he hardly paid any attention to Stone. He drank and ate at least in the little break he had. Unlike Stone, who was sent back and forth. The entire performance shouldn't last longer than an hour, but since Robotnik gave speeches, made himself big and presented every bit, every smallest detail of his work: well, it turned out to be three hours.</p><p>When Stone was carelessly looking into the sky, observed birds, he forgot that Robotnik was calling him. After blinking two times, he was dizzy. He hadn't moved for hours and ran to Robotnik, who was standing in front of a cordon. He was upset, tense, and impatiently pressing the sand under his shoes. "Doctor?" Stone was out of breath, and his mouth was dry enough, that he could taste his dehydration.</p><p>"Where's the remote detonator, Stone?" His question came softly, like a hissing to not attract much attention. Stone had no idea. They had carefully stowed and transported everything he thought was important - how could they forget such an important thing? How could Stone forget that ?! Robotnik stared at him, he saw his face grimace as Stone panicked and grabbed his arm so tight that he later had bore bruises.</p><p>"I SPENT HOURS PRESENTING MY WORK TO THESE POOR, STUPID, LITTLE PEOPLE, AND YOU SERIOUSLY FORGOT THE DETONATOR !?" Spit hit his face, and he winced when Robotnik threatened to hit him. He would have loved to take the blows, he deserved it. Stone knew he had ruined his perfect presentation.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'll go and get it- "<br/>
“No, you won't. You have just proven yourself to be an undisqualified Agent. You made me look like a fool, and that has consequences! "His growl was hard, but Stone had hope. Hoping Robotnik could forgive him - which of course wouldn't happen.</p><p>Stone just looked at him with dog eyes. He knew this was just a threat like any other, Robotnik wouldn't just kill him. Not him, not here. Stone turned his back on him without a word, let out a short breath, and ignored his threat. It wasn't a wise idea to act alone. Because he got pulled back with a strong jerk and turned in Robotnik's direction. "Where do you think you're going ?!"</p><p>“I'll get the detonator, Doctor. The gentlemen will have to find their way with a few more minutes of waiting." Of course, Robotnik was not pleased that his words and threats gotten simply ignored. </p><p>“You are fired, Agent Stone. You don't deserve another chance. YOU, are F I R E D! " Stone gave Robotnik's shoulder a slight squeeze and Robotnik flinched. His eyes were wide open with indignation. The hope that he could forgive him for being his assistant, for being just Stone, for being his whatever.</p><p>“Have you forgotten who I am, who you are? I'm your boss! "He laughed indignantly. Stone's face remained silent." You're nothing special, Stone - and I know you wish you were. How naive from you to believe I'll let you get away with this. Especially, after all the shit you did. " His gaze bored into Stone. "What you did to me." They couldn't discuss this now, in front of all the agents and their superiors. </p><p>"Doctor - just let me get the detonator, no one will complain."</p><p>"Where's your respect!" He pulled Stone so close to his face, that he could feel Robotnik's sweaty face. His mouth was dry and smelly of acetone. "I'm the boss, I have the power, and you will obey my orders. You're leaving this place right now, pack your stuff and never come back!" </p><p>Stone knew now, that he was being absolutely serious. He closed his eyes. He screwed up, after two years of trust, after everything they had experienced together, it would end like this. Just because of a remote detonator. Stone always thought he was going to die at Robotnik's side, take a bullet for him. Robotnik gave him the chance to live, to fire him easily. But Stone realized - he couldn't live without him anymore. The realization hurt, he whimpered a tear. </p><p>"Seriously, you are crying?" He laughed tickly, let go of Stone and only noticed now, that everyone was really staring at him. Of course, none of the people present had any idea of what they were talking about, but he knew that they would spend weeks talking about it like little school girls. He felt mocked, like when he was getting bullied in school. Over time, the feeling of seeking approval faded, knowing he wouldn't get it the normal way. Now he was angry, growled and walked without Concerns to the bomb. </p><p>"And in the end, I'm the only one who matters. Who is capable of making changes!"</p><p>Stone couldn't react that quickly, when Robotnik went under the barriers and rashly activated the bomb with clenched fists. It was actually designed to detonate from a distance, but also had a direct trigger that was hidden deep inside. Stone held his breath, knowing that if Robotnik activated it, he would have a maximum of three seconds to run. Of course, he hadn't made it in time, and Stone watched Robotnik be thrown through the air as it exploded. He struck Stump on the hard sand floor, and Stone was paralyzed. Two Agents ran to help, and Stone couldn't do anything except falling helplessly to the floor - lucky his knees were holding him. His ears beeped, and in the distance he saw people pulling Robotnik onto a stretcher. He was dead, that very likely killed him. His doctor was dead and it was his fault. Why didn't he stop him, why didn't he hold onto him?</p><p>After a few minutes, Walters approached and pulled him to his feet. Smart enough, he noticed that Stone was in a state of shock.</p><p>"What kind of show was that ?!" His voice sounded far away. "You said he was stable, that you hold him in the fence and not goad him! AGENT STONE!"</p><p>He blinked the dust of the smoke from his eyes, his pained gaze fixed on his superior. He wanted to speak, explain himself, talk out of it - but he just trembled. His eyes searched desperately for his boss. "He's still alive."</p><p>He's alive, that meant he had a chance. Stone pulled himself together, he was an Agent. He should be fine in such cases. Even if it was someone he loved.</p><p>"What was Robotnik thinking?"<br/>
Stone knew the answer. He knew that Robotnik's actions stemmed from previous humiliation. His only goal was to sell himself as strong and powerful, to laugh in people's faces and to shout: "I am perfect as always!" Even if he ran the risk of injuring himself or being hit in the school Cafeteria. Yes, Stone already knew about the bullying. </p><p>Stone heard a helicopter fly loudly over the field. Gradually, his body returned to him, even if he found it difficult to stand still. His swallowing was hard. </p><p>“He will be taken to the nearest hospital. Even though I know he'd prefer a non-public clinic, you know him. "Walters sighed heavily, almost pitifully instead of angry." Whatever triggered him, well. We all know that his normal behavior makes for it, but that he breaks apart like that - I think it would be smart if you distance yourself. Instead of himself, he could have blown us all apart."</p><p>"I'll go with him." Stone managed to gasp. "I have to be with him in case he wakes up, Sir."</p><p>Walters eyed him briefly, but gave permission. Of course, Stone was the only person Robotnik trusted in some weird way. Even if he was fired, who else would volunteer to take care of Robotnik? Circumstances did not allow separation for this time, unless of course - he died.</p><p>Stone waited hours in the hallway of a dirty little hospital, that was near the place where his doctor was being operated on. Robotnik lost his right arm and a lot of blood. If they both had the same blood type, Stone would have given him all of his blood. The thought of being to blame for his death left a bitter pang in his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>short Chapter, but i hope you liked it..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>damn, the fandom is dead. I need to continue this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stone had not imagined how bad it was to see someone you love lying in a coma. Especially not Doctor Robotnik. It was strange to see him lying there. His face was soft, peaceful - if you ignored the wounds. Stone spent the first three days uninterrupted in his room, sitting on a small, almost crumbling chair and looking at his boss with tired eyes. He wanted to take his hand, but knew that he would never have permission to do so.</p>
<p>The only thing that cheered him up was the knowledge of the monitors that told him Robotnik was alive. He had been put into an artificial coma because they were relatively informed about him, and it was better to put him to sleep. Stone made sure he was in the best of hands and always watched out for enemies. There was a good chance someone would choke him in his sleep as soon as he left the corridor for more than ten minutes. It was ‚luck’ that they were selling overpriced coffee from a vending machine in the hallway so he could see if anyone was approaching his room.</p>
<p>The hospital itself was pretty quiet and barren. It looked pretty harsh and normal compared to other places he and Robotnik had visited. Stone tried not to get sentimental, to think of days gone by. After all, Robotnik had fired him. So he had to reckon with the fact that he would have to go after Robotnik was firmly on his feet again. Most of all, he expected Robotnik to blame him for his accident.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stone sighed as he tossed the coins into the machine, pressed the „8“ key hard and heard the machine begin to get empty. Robotnik would have wept over all the outdated models of the hospital. The poor machines. Stone giggled, leaned his head on the machine and thought of his stupid, but clever doctor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robotnik meanwhile: suddenly woke up, gasped for air, and without much thought began to tear up all cables from his body. His ears were drowned out by a strong beep and the only thing he thought about was to run away. So he strutted into the hallway, his legs swaying and his clothes sheet, and Stone almost missed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"D- Doctor ?!" Stone called, dropping the coffee and running after him. Robotnik was disoriented, his skin was very sweaty and he attacked the first person who came towards him. He shouted senseless words, and the man whose neck he grabbed screamed for help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stone was so good, freed the stranger and pulled his doctor over with an apology. Robotnik leaned on Stone, slumped slightly to the floor, and passed out again. And so the two of them stood in a hospital hallway, his boss drooling on his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctors put him back to bed, left some bread and cheese, and left the two of them alone for the time being. An hour passed in which Stone paced up and down, and waited for Robotnik to wake up. He stopped walking, when he heard Robotnik sit up moaning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Shh, not too fast, Doctor. Your circulation will drop if you move too much- " </p>
<p>“You‘re here too? Where are we- ah, my mouth is dry. ” Stone handed him a glass of water with a straw.</p>
<p>“Doctor, I know you hate places like this. But you have to understand, that you have received medical treatment. I was with you the whole time, and watched everything carefully. ” Stone was talking too hurriedly, that’s why Robotnik wanted to raise his right arm to support his head only to find he was missing. Stone noticed the silence and the stare at his stump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Doctor, I'm really sorry." </p>
<p>"That’s your fault - I, I am unable to work! You monkey, it's your fault! You provoked me! What now, huh?! Do I need time to heal now, plant my ass on the sofa and watch some TV ?! Thank you very much, Stone! ” He sneered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„I'm glad you're still alive, Doctor. ” Stone never sounded so sentimental, and Robotnik was silent. After eating something, he insisted on leaving. </p>
<p>"Believe me, I'm making this time hell for you," is what he said, when both stood in front of Robotnik's apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stone walked up the steps of this apartment many times, but never with the intention of following Robotnik. The whole situation was tense, Stone hadn't slept for days and he was trying to function as well as possible. Robotnik currently needed his support and help more than ever, even if he denied it. </p>
<p>It was a neutral little apartment. Stone usually only brought the doctor home at night and picked him up very early (when he wasn't staying in the lab). Stone expected how familiar the interior of his apartment was to be chaotic. And of course it was. A strong sigh escaped him. If he was going to stay here for a while, he would definitely make a change, and he hoped Robotnik would allow it. The furniture was dusty, the rooms cool and dark. By and large: the apartment suited his personality.</p>
<p>Stone closed the door, holding a packed bag with everyday items, clothes, etc. in his hand. They had agreed on the way that Stone would have to take care of Robotnik. Pampering him like a princess wasn't a negative thought, but Stone could tell from his behavior that Robotnik had plans with him. Even if he intended to shatter him, Stone was ready to accept anything to be around him. Letting go has never been one of his weaknesses, but Robotnik was a special man.</p>
<p>Robotnik was calm and Stone looked around meticulously. Directly at the entrance was a black leather couch that Stone later had to sleep on. It looked cozy, but Stone didn't think he'd be able to sleep anytime soon. </p>
<p>The walls were bare, the blinds closed just a crack. Conveniently, it was very cool compared to outside. The doctor had surveillance cameras near the kitchen, and he could guess that some of his robots were living with him too. He wasn't surprised to find them in his bedroom.</p>
<p>Robotnik locked a door with many locks before Stone could look around. His eyes stared into his and told him "no entry". Acceptable to him, Robotnik kept a lot of things secret.</p>
<p>"You finished?"<br/>
With exploring his apartment, yeah probably not. But he nodded.</p>
<p>Robotnik mumbled angrily, sat down on a black fine ceramic chair and stared at his agent, who was standing at the door frame without a word. They just looked at each other for a while, and neither of them really knew what to say. Robotnik was overwhelmed, he had never lived with anyone before. Of course, Stone didn't stay for long, and would leave as soon as possible. But at the moment he joined Robotnik in the kitchen. He couldn't sit down, there was only one chair.</p>
<p>Stone wanted to keep himself busy, he had to or he would have fallen asleep. Stone noticed, that Robotnik probably had no food in the house, and a look in the fridge didn't really surprise him. Refrigerated science samples, expired milk and not a bit of food was in there.</p>
<p>"Do you really only eat what I bring you?" He asked, knowing it was obvious. "How did you survive before me, Doctor?" He smiled as he looked into broken eyes. Robotnik didn't answer. The man was strong, somehow he had survived all these years.</p>
<p>"I'll have to buy food. Do you have any wishes like.. special coffee, maybe icecream? I could make you an iced coffee with vanilla icecream later, you would definitely like it." He smiled.</p>
<p>"Oh, how sweet. I'm hungry so it would be nice if you'd hurry up. I don't care about, what food we eat." Stone nodded, he knew what his boss liked to eat. But it was little, not particularly delicate. The doctor would eat a lot and healthily for the next time, Stone could expand his cooking skills and concentrate fully on Robotnik.</p>
<p>When Stone went shopping, Robotnik freshened up and changed into more comfortable clothes. The look in the mirror hurt, he looked like shit. Ailing and human. His current condition was humiliating, even more so the reason and his latest actions. Robotnik acted rashly, but never made mistakes. Stone was a serious mistake, an obstacle that needed to be removed. It shouldn't be so bad having him around for a while longer. They spent most of their time together anyway, but under the circumstances it was weird. Robotnik hadn't forgotten their dance and absorbed it like an incompatible tablet, and was now struggling with side effects. Side effects like a racing heart, sweating and other physically new things. He had never been prone to anything like that, never in his whole life had he let anyone touch him at all. And the more difficult thing was to distance himself, especially when they now lived under one roof.</p>
<p>Stone was back in thirty minutes with a handful of groceries. Robotnik was amazed when Stone prepared a full meal for them, despite his obvious fatigue. He had fried Italian noodles with minced meat for him, as Stone knew that Robotnik liked to eat spicy. Robotnik quickly got used to work with one arm, but knew that it only had to stay that way for a little while. He was finally able to work on himself with nanotechnology, and was quite excited to be soon part of a machine.</p>
<p>After they ate, and Robotnik talked about his plans for his prosthetic arm, Stone checked Robotnik's medication. Mainly for pain and stress. Stone put a glass of water with the capsules on the table for him, but his boss seemed to refuse them, which was again - completely childish in his opinion. </p>
<p>“You should take your medication. I can see the physical pain in you, Doctor. I don't have to explain to you how these pills work. "</p>
<p>"You should sleep, Agent" he said annoyed, and stood up. "You know how lack of sleep affects the body. But you think you have no time for rest, because you can mother me now, and take advantage of my weakness to spend time with me." </p>
<p>Stone frowned and grimaced. “I kept my eyes on you, because I was worried. Yes, I'm indeed tired."</p>
<p>"Good, then it's time for bed." Stone raised an eyebrow and started to say something, but Robotnik's nostrils contracted suddenly. “You sleep on the couch, Stone. I'll lock my room, night. " Robotnik swallowed his pills and disappeared into his bedroom.</p>
<p>It was very quiet in Robotnik's apartment. You could only hear the whistling of the air ducts and cars moving on the streets. Stone raised the blinds a little to look outside. The sky was clear and he smiled. He was seldom thankful for his life or thanked God for events. Robotnik was alive, that mattered. He was with his boss and they were talking to each other. So, that he had to sleep on an uncomfortable leather couch without a pillow was perfectly fine. When he closed his eyes, he automatically thought back to the days before. The dance, the kiss ... the explosion. Everything happened so suddenly and they had little time to process everything..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I already wrote the next chapter and i’m translating it right now. Hope you like it! </p><p>(btw, 4am again so pls tell me if I made mistakes at the translation haha)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Robotnik woke up, Stone was already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast and was waiting for him. He heard Robotnik come out of his room, going into the bathroom and walked lazily through the hallways.</p><p>"Good morning, Doctor." Stone called kindly, and Robotnik screamed, forgetting that he wasn't alone. </p><p>A Badnik flew through the rooms, scanned the living room area, the door and followed Robotnik into the kitchen. He was wearing a black pajama and slippers with gray socks. His hair was messed up and fell into his face as he sat down. </p><p>“Pancakes, some eggs and bacon. I was thinking of a balanced, classic American breakfast.“  He served him the plate, the fried eggs were chopped up and Robotnik felt like a child that had to be fed. He disgusted took the fork in his left hand, speared food and pushed it in his mouth. Admittedly, the food was good - as always. He liked the way Stone could cook, it was convenient.</p><p>Robotnik could do most things, even with just one arm. It was harder to get dressed, no question about it. But he wanted to depend as little as possible on his assistant, who followed him almost all the time. </p><p>Around noon there was a sudden knock on the door and Robotnik rushed to the monitors, rolling his eyes with an annoyed click of his tongue. "Neighbor. She uses every chance to catch me once I'm home."</p><p>"Should I open the door and send her away?" Asked Stone as he looked at the woman. She was small, old, and wore curly hair with a flower-embroidered shirt. A poor old lady who took care of Robotnik ..?</p><p>"Nah, I go. I don't want to be asked about you." Stone stood against the wall out of sight, and his eyes widened when the Lady saw Robotnik, put her hand over her mouth and hugged him affectionately, lovingly. "Oh, Robbie how did that happen?" Her voice was quirky, he could tell from his body language that Robotnik didn't liked her at all, but he was strangely kind.</p><p>"An accident at work, it'll be fine." He emphasized his voice and added mock joy. "Get well soon- ah, luckily I baked these!" She handed him a tin of homemade cookies, and Stone wondered if she did this often. </p><p>"How sweet.. ," said Robotnik, holding the tin that was painted with butterflies, and roughening his nose. "I have to rest now, Miss Miller, bye." </p><p>The woman waved briefly before Robotnik closed the door in front of her nose. He immediately tossed the biscuits in the bin, and Stone couldn't stop him. He made a note of never giving Robotnik cookies himself.</p><p>"Robbie?" Robotnik mimicked him when Stone smirked.</p><p>"Old carton. She lost her husband a while ago and has been seeking my attention ever since. In return to her, I'm young, I feel offended. " </p><p>"Well, nobody gives me cookies. I think it’s very nice, Doctor." </p><p>Robotnik continued to ignore him, took a book and lay down on the couch. He left until late in the evening, took breaks in between for smoking and left Stone in a corner like one of his switched-off robots. Stone was used to being quiet, not doing anything conspicuous, and had no problem with it. A few days went by, quite relaxed and comfortable. Stone quickly got used to Robotnik's routine at home and formed himself. He had even been able to get enough sleep, which he hadn't expected. Stone waited quietly for his revenge plans that Robotnik had announced. The doctor's mood was as always, most of the time they didn't speak and did daily things. Stone sorted through the doctor's invoices, blueprints, and sketches, and Robotnik read or slept. Seeing Robotnik so exhausted was nothing new, but he was on pain reliever pills, that was different. Of course, Stone hated the sight and all associated memories of why he was here.</p><p>On a Friday evening around 8 p.m. Stone got the idea to watch a movie with Robotnik, and funnily enough he agreed. It was not surprising that he anding to analyze everything and judged how bad the representations and story was. Stone himself had shown little interest in the film and just wanted to spend more time with his boss. Acting like normal people was varied, and Stone liked living with Robotnik. He looked at his boss, who was sprawled on the couch while he sat quietly in the corner. Reality was getting closer and closer, and Stone knew he couldn't stay. He and Stone would never have such evenings on their own, having dinner and sharing a bed together. Robotnik wasn't very ‚human‘, but Stone loved him for that, for his uniqueness. A glimmer of sadness overcame him when the film was over and Robotnik had to sleep. Or, well - he was already sleeping. The light from the television was blue and lit up very little room. Robotnik was someone who snored lightly and talked when he slept depending on the day, which was damn soft for such a dangerous man. </p><p>Stone stood up and held out his hand to wake the doctor. It was more difficult under the medication because his body was kicked away and Stone gently put him up. He wouldn’t carry him to bed because y’know, Robotnik had locked his bedroom. </p><p>No chance - Robotnik went on sleeping. </p><p>So Stone laid his back on the couch, placed his pillow under his head and covered him. Robotnik's mustache frowned briefly and he opened his mouth, lazily as Stone pushed his hair out of his face. Stone crouched in the small corner of the couch that was left over and fell asleep as he was sitting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh here is the second one, hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robotnik was the first to wake up this time, and it wasn't particularly weird for him. What was weird, was waking up snuggled up against his agent. His head was only resting next to his lap, but he could safely say that Stone was sleeping next to him. He sat up, frightened, and almost fell off the couch. Stone opened his eyes and caught him.</p><p>"Amazing reflexes - Agent Stone!" </p><p>"Yes, uhm. Good morning, Doctor. ” He yawned and checked his watch. "Everything OK?"</p><p>"For sure."</p><p>Stone rubbed his eyes, groaned, and cracked his back. The position he had slept in had not been comfortable and he had a very bad neck pain. Robotnik could only imagine how uncomfortable he had slept. He himself knew the feeling of an unhealthy posture while sleeping.</p><p>“People have sensitive cervical vertebrae. Sleeping in this position for hours brings headaches and dizziness. It was stupid to not wake me - on the other hand, I slept very well."</p><p>"All fine. You want some coffee, Doctor?“ Stone smiled back at his discomfort, and Robotnik ignored the fact that they somehow slept together - which followed, gave him ideas he liked and also hated. </p><p>“Stone, you have to cut my beard. I look like an old bear. ” Stone laughed and Robotnik grimaced. "I'm serious. I look terrible, I feel uncomfortable."</p><p>"You looked worse before, Doctor." Stone thought back to their first meeting and oh, that had upset him. He closed his mouth silently and they finished their coffee and then went to the bathroom. The bathroom was quite large and furnished as standard. He had a shower that Stone used every day and he had set up his utensils. From the outside they looked like a couple, and Stone liked the idea of what the other agents were thinking. They knew where Robotnik was now, and that Stone was with him. New material for curious agents.</p><p>"When did you start wearing a mustache?" Asked Stone as he prepared the shaving cream and sharpened the blade.</p><p>“Hm, when I turned twenty/thirty? And no, there is no footage of me without a mustache, if you ask for it."</p><p>“I think it suits you, gives you character.” Not that he hasn't already had it. </p><p>Stone put the blade on and Robotnik stared into his eyes, a watchful look. They had done this once before when they were in Alaska for a month developing an oil machine and they both looked more bearded. Doctor Robotnik already had gray hair, which was absolutely normal for his age, so he regularly visited a hairdresser to dye it dark brown - including his mustache.</p><p>He began to stroke his face with a steady hand, making sure to cut well, to not hurt him. The doctor was actually quite sensitive to pain, which only Stone knew.</p><p>Stone finished quickly, cleaned the equipment and saw Robotnik looking at himself in the mirror. His work looked good, he didn't have to tell him that. But for a split second he saw Robotnik's mouth seem to whimper, silently but visibly. </p><p>"Is something wrong, Doctor?"</p><p>Stone turned to him gently, and Robotnik exhaled. It wasn't often that he showed his injured side to Stone, but today seemed like the day. "Doctor?" Robotnik looked at the floor, and then at Stone, and left the bathroom without a word. Stone watched him go but didn't follow.</p><p>Later, Stone noticed that Robotnik was tense. They had drawn up other plans for his prosthetic arm, such as a function to lift heavy things, and Robotnik enjoyed isolated functions. It was obvious that Robotnik had been waiting for something happen to him, to turn himself into a machine.</p><p>Towards evening it had rained, they finished dinner and could have watched a movie again, but something told him that Robotnik had a plan. As he pushed Stone through the door he had previously hidden, he knew what it was. A secret room in which Robotnik had stowed 3 little rats - who were still alive.</p><p>"Rats ..?"</p><p>"Project 1, 2 and 4." he said, nudging the cages and closing the tiny window of the storage room. "Do you call this pets, Stone?" </p><p>"What happened to number 3?"</p><p>"He didn't survive."</p><p>Stone looked through the cage and saw a lot of small cables, he noticed that Robotnik was working with technology on the animals. A little obscene, but important for science. He looked around further and found black boxes stored on a metal shelf, tools and certificates. School awards, government dedications and his first Badik.</p><p>"Is that your first one?" Stone asked excitedly as he leaned down and asked permission to analyze it. It wasn't dusty, it had a special place and Stone knew that it meant a lot to him. When Robotnik nodded, Stone examined him. Sure, it had been broken for several years. His Badniks weren't indestructible, after all.</p><p>"He's beautiful, Doctor." Robotnik could hear the gleam in his voice, and his heart was beating fast, making him sit down. “This room is an insight into my deepest self, my past. You understand why this room is kept secret. Right, Agent Stone?"</p><p>"Of course, Doctor." Stone straightened up again. He was a little confused why he was allowed to be here.</p><p>“I'm getting old. And recent events made me realize, that I might not live long. I have to pass on my knowledge, and you Stone, are the only one who is eligible."</p><p>Stone's eyes widened. He had never thought that he was even in a positive place in his perception. He wasn't as smart as Robotnik was, and there was a lot that he didn't understand. But Stone knew what else he meant. The secrecy of his technology in case he dies. Doctor Robotnik gave him complete confidence in his work.</p><p>“I don't know what to say, Doctor. I'm honored.” His voice was firm, and Robotnik stood upright to give him a smile.</p><p>“Take the back boxes into the living room, Stone. Storytime!” He shouted and walked out of the room. Stone followed diligently, and Robotnik saw him bursting with curiosity.</p><p>Robotnik pulled a photographic content from the first box out, that Stone made to swallow. Ever looking at pictures of childhood with his boss - well, Stone expected a lot of things, but not that.</p><p>"You know that I was an orphan, and that I have no idea who my parents were." Stone nodded. "But ..." began Robotnik, and pulled out a picture of a man with a bald head and a mustache. “My grandfather Gerald Robotnik. I inherited my amazing IQ from him, Stone. This man was more than brilliant."</p><p>"You learned from him too.." Stone looked at the man closely, a certain resemblance was unmistakable. </p><p>“He had a lot to do with the military. Little time, strict work schedule - but he always found time for me.” Robotnik's words became more discreet and he obviously tried to hide feelings. "Until one day he disappeared."</p><p>Stone swallowed audibly, and Robotnik stared into space. "Then you went to the military and decided to continue his work."</p><p>"Exactly." Robotnik pulled out an old photo of his first Badnik by smiling. It must have been recorded privately as the technology was nowhere near as advanced as it is now. He looked young, no doubt that he would do incredible things in the future. Stone felt so much love in his heart it was suffocating. He almost cried.</p><p>“I never had real goals in life. When my family died in war, I was sent from country to country. I just kept quiet and waited to die in action. When I first saw you, you don't remember, but we met before: I had the feeling that something connects us, and Doctor that Commander Walters sent me to you was fate, right?"</p><p>Both sat across from each other and Stone's eyes caught water. That was one of the most sentimental moments of his life, and god: where was Robotnik's promised hell? The thought occurred to him that he was saying these things only to drop him later. He would totally do that, Robotnik was such a man. But something about the other person's look in front of him told him, that he felt the same way.</p><p>"Thank you Doctor, for everything." </p><p>Stone leaned forward to hug him, which may have seemed a bit rash but he didn't care. They reached what was arguably the strongest point of trust in the world history, and Stone wanted nothing more than showing this man how much the world needed him - how much he needed him. </p><p>"Stone?"<br/>
"Mhm?" Robotnik leaned against him, and both rocked each other until Robotnik fell asleep in his lap a little later. His hand found his scalp, fumbled through his hair and god, Stone was so heavenly in love. That was the highest definition of love, and all he needed was what they had right now.</p><p>Robotnik stretched and mumbled sleepily in his lap. “Because of this unusual sleeping position, I allow you to join me in bed. Granted, I like your presence, Agent. ..I don’t want to be alone."</p><p>"You’re not alone, Doctor."</p><p>When they were in bed they lay back to back and Stone looked out the window. His Badniks glowed all over the room, and Stone could feel the tension in the room. It had been inevitable that they would have found each other tonight in any way.</p><p>Stone had already closed his eyes when Robotnik's voice rang out softly. "Stone?"</p><p>"Doctor?" His eyes stayed closed and he let out a shaky breath.</p><p>"Kiss me." </p><p>Stone's eyes opened abruptly, a bit of a shock but more than welcome. When Stone hesitated for a brief moment, and Robotnik uttered a desperate "Please." He rolled over the bed and leaned over his boss.</p><p>The contact was brief, a gentle little kiss. Stone did not forget to be careful with him. The second time was firmer, and a shaky little wail escaped Robotnik's throat. His hand found Stone's short hair as they got faster and Robotnik kissed him back devouringly.</p><p>"As much as I like this Doctor- we have to stop from here, believe me." Stone's breath was fire on Robotnik's face and he knew exactly what his assistant was talking about. Robotnik was very shocked at how his own body reacted, he had never felt that with anyone before.</p><p>“I think we both need time to process that. It- it was quite a lot, all at once. You have to recover." </p><p>"Yeah, right." Robotnik fell silent, stole one last kiss from his assistant, and they parted until Stone decided to embrace him. Robotnik felt more than weird, entwined and yet protected. Once he decided to adapt something he didn't understand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m so happy I finally got to this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To put it briefly: Stone, of course didn‘t get fired. </p><p>It wasn't long before they got back to work. Robotnik fresh with his prosthetic arm, was already using his special functions against rude people - and Stone, he had Robotnik. He had Robotnik in every way, they were more connected than the cables of his robots. They weren't normal lovers, but that was perfectly fine. Running a workplace romance was difficult, but no more secretive than Robotnik's existence itself. (If their appearance together wasn't obvious enough for everyone).</p><p>Stone saw Robotnik with new eyes as he began to get more sentimental in his presence and more open up to him. The man was actually a fairly pristine man who longed for love and attention. Stone understood him completely now, every one of his mindsets, freaks and actions. And he did everything to protect it, nobody else was allowed to know his doctor like that. </p><p>In public, they played their usual game: Robotnik dominated to appear intimidating, and Stone pocketed with a smile. It was almost all a deception. Of course, no one would have thought how it really was with both of them.</p><p>It was a funny thing, Stone thought. His doctor was relatively petite. Not completely, of course, Robotnik was anything but a mimosa. He still had bite, and was still cursing and yelling at Stone. The only difference was, that he was apologizing in bed later that evening.</p><p>It was new territory for Robotnik: love, touch and all that stuff. The first time they went out on a date, Robotnik abandoned him, and Stone had thought many times he was going to back down again. Stone stayed calm, gave his doctor as much time as he needed and let him take his first steps. Sometimes they had loved each other for hours, and more often not for months. Stone assumed that Robotnik just needed breaks from it. In addition, they were often stressed and found little togetherness that was not about work.</p><p>On days like these, when Stone found his doctor tired and sweaty in the lab, he put his hand on his shoulder and made him look up. </p><p>"Hm?" Robotnik frowned in annoyance. He didn't feel like listening to what time it was, and that he should take breaks. Stone did this often, now that he had some control over Robotnik's life.</p><p>"I'm almost done. Let me just finish this thing." He muttered annoyed, and went back to his work, ignoring Stone. Robotnik was stubborn as always, and he knew he couldn't stop him, so Stone decided to caress his neck. To massage him a little.</p><p>Those were pretty much the only activities shared at work, except for a few little kisses - if Robotnik was interested. He didn't have the constant urge to approach his assistant, his ‚boyfriend‘ - as people say. When it was a good day and Stone begged he gave in, but otherwise not. Robotnik wasn't exactly easy as a lover, or as a person in general, but that doesn't mean Stone had something to complain about it. After all, he had everything he wanted and needed, he was here with his doctor, working and making coffee. It was nice, peaceful.</p><p>They later drove home together. Robotnik was already sleeping in the car and Stone woke him up when they arrived by touching his cheeks lightly. They were gentle with each other, surprisingly. Others would have expected the opposite, expected Robotnik to be a sadistic fucker who struck Stone down as soon as they were alone, but it wasn't anything like this. (Even if they pretended to be so).</p><p>Showering, eating and sleeping together was like a dream. Surreal, almost too perfect for people like them. But it worked, somehow, for several months. Robotnik had a firm rule that nothing should change, no first names, no nicknames. Just both of them as they were, and that was good.</p><p>Robotnik became more relaxed over time, didn't hide and accepted Stone by his side. Commander Walters became less interested in Robotnik after things had improved and did not follow his actions as closely as before.</p><p>It was all more surprising to have answered his call, and that he needed Robotnik for an emergency. The government had not reached out to him for emergencies in months.</p><p>“A mysterious, violent power failure? And they are, as always haphazard and rely on me." Robotnik laughed, it had been a while since they were ordered to go anywhere and visited other cities/countries. That was refreshing for both of them, and Stone was happy to see his doctor beaming.</p><p>“Green Hills seems to be the location. Small town, few residents, no attacks, nothing." Said Stone, before they set off with the other agents.</p><p>Robotnik thought about it, looked at the data carefully and was overwhelmed, and very interested in what it was. What could have such a huge impact?</p><p>“Come on, Stone. We have to see this!“ Yelled Robotnik, put on his coat, trimmed his mustache and was ready to make a great first impression.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And sonic is here to destroy this beautiful time.. :‘D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The truck stopped, with the agents behind it, and its doors opened. Elegant, with a grim he strutted down the stairs, gave Stone a sign and he followed him with short legs.</p><p>The poor major was laughed at and humiliated by Robotnik as he did with almost everyone. Stone stood obediently next to him, and repeated his words to make his point of view clear. Doctor Robotnik was in charge here, and as planned, the soldiers had accepted it in silence.</p><p>When the Badniks found the first hint of something abnormal, a footprint of whatever, Stone was speechless. He'd seen a lot already, but that seemed new, powerful, and Robotnik couldn't get enough of it. The more Robotnik stiffened on something, the worse and more uncontrolled he got. Stone was used to it, he knew how to handle him. But the time in which they were on the trail of something alien-like was different. Robotnik was willing to get the thing come what may. </p><p>He even went as far as leaving without  Stone and his agents. Stone had to try to get his location and drag the agents along. It was difficult but unavoidable, he just couldn't stop Robotnik.</p><p>Stone was nervous as they drove to the last recorded location of the Badniks, and as soon as the agent driving next to him found Robotnik's truck and they saw a car drive off, Stone's concern was like a blow. Instead of going after his duty as an agent and following the fleeing car, he jumped out, looked around, and stormed into the nearby house in search of his boss.</p><p>A broken Badnik, perforated walls. An absolute battlefield and his doctor was on the ground. Of course he had to check on him, and when Robotnik reprimanded him for it, he showed understanding. After all, he had failed his duty, but he accepted the sacrifice. What would a dead Doctor Robotnik do for the government? Nothing.</p><p>The grip on his jaw was surprisingly okay. Also, that Robotnik was mad. It was pretty obvious that he had lost the fight - Robotnik never lost. And after Stone noticed that a man named Tom Wachowski had punched Robotnik in the face, he was turned on in the same way. That made him angry.</p><p>It wasn’t difficult to get information from the deputy sheriff because he was stupid, but they still had nothing stable. The phone call between Robotnik and Tom was childish and like a power game, and God, Stone knew he had made Robotnik an enemy. Tom would suffer.</p><p>After that, he and Robotnik drove towards a motel and Stone watched Robotnik destroy things, knock over garbage cans and angrily stomp into the nearest motel. Stone followed with swift legs and had a hard time calming him down. In fact, he himself had to be careful not to be mistaken for a garbage can. At the moment he was feeling annoying himself and didn't know what to do next. He didn't have a solution.</p><p>"What does this guy think WHO HE IS!?" he shouted indignantly and slammed the door behind them. With every insult he left out to Tom, Stone only agreed willingly like: "Yes, he is. Totally, Doctor. Exactly."</p><p>Robotnik only began to be quieter when Stone wiped his face with a wet rag and turned to the bump on his cheek. It wasn't too severe, but a swelling was clearly visible on his sensitive skin. </p><p>"You are so much better than this Wachowski."</p><p>"I know that, Stone." He snapped back. "Doesn't change the fact, that I'll fight back by all means."</p><p>"I'll enjoy it too, Doctor." Stone smiled mischievously, and Robotnik couldn't help but smile back. "And from this..blue alien you were talking about, we'll get that too, don't worry Doctor."</p><p>"Hmph. It's damn fast, Stone. My Badniks could barely grasp it. Maybe that could be a challenge."</p><p>"Always remember - you always win, Doctor." </p><p>Stone took off Robotnik's shoes, folded his coat neatly, and moistened his face himself. He had been in a great hurry, but he didn't want to take a shower now. They were lucky to have found a nearby motel in no time and slip into the small bed with clothes and no food. Stone cradled Robotnik in his little arms, and he knew he felt humiliated. Tom would pay for it.</p><p>After five hours of sleep, Robotnik was motivated and vengeful enough to continue. The practical thing about his truck was that he could start a chase without getting a foot in a car himself, so Stone let him have fun looking for all kinds of information about Tom Wachowski. The man seemed to be boring, married - no children. Recently planned to move to San Francisco to become a police officer, his wife was visiting homes. Nothing noticeable in the browsing history, no signs of a troublemaker. The man had probably ruined his life for the time being, Stone smiled about it. When he heard Robotnik calling, he stood next to him almost immediately to see that they had probably won. It made it appear, but only briefly. Sarcasm left his lips, and that wasn't a good thing. Stone sometimes forgot that not everything was a game for Robotnik, and that he took it all very seriously. Crap.</p><p>He felt sorry when Robotnik pressed their noses together, screaming. He had seemed too stupid again, disappointing - although he just wanted to ease the situation. It hadn't been too hurtful that Robotnik put his machines above him. Even if they were partners now, they were always more important than him. A sad fact.</p><p>And oh, Robotnik was immediately distracted when the sting of the blue hedgehog started to glow. (Didn't they notice it while sleeping?) He was grateful for that.. but was it his fault? No idea, he had no choice but to stick to the wall and stare at it with big eyes and raised eyebrows. Alien technology was interesting, but strangely scary. Of course, Robotnik wasn't flinched, and ironically, he put the stinger in his mouth.</p><p>Don't ask why, but since the two got intimate, Robotnik started experimenting on his taste buds.. fun thing. Stone declined with thanks, electric shocks didn't really give him the kick.</p><p>A little later Stone made cozy coffee in the motel to calm themselves down, this time with Austrian goat milk because - well, that was the only thing they had in the motel. Stone had nothing against goat's milk, and he had the talent to make Robotnik drink everything as long as it was from him. He strolled into the truck, matching Robotnik's dance routine, and had completely forgotten how scared he got.</p><p>"I LOVE THE WAY YOU MAKE THEM!" Aggressive, but lovely. Stone accepted the only affection between them at the moment. Everything was tense and difficult. Stone no longer wanted to see his doctor fail, it was quite shocking. Most of all, they just fought against a kid who was from another world, but a kid. Robotnik was far smarter than all of them, but worked terribly poorly under stress.</p><p>From Robotnik's point of view, their only solution was the 'Eggpod'. They had called it that out of a joke, and it was still a long way from being operational. But within two hours Robotnik was pressed into his red flight suit and ready to start off. Stone was worried again.</p><p>"Are you sure, Doctor?" </p><p>"Oh, I'm more certain than ever Stone!" He lit a cigarette before starting, drank water and Stone kept him company. </p><p>"Ivo.." Stone began after a quiet pause, and Robotnik raised his eyebrows in amazement. They had never called each other by their first names, why now? </p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"Doctor." He corrected himself. And Robotnik let it fade. "Walters and the government are not going to like this at all. I understand you, I want to catch this thing with you, but you’re risking way too much if you go on your own act."</p><p>“I want this thing, this power more than anything before! That's important, Stone. It's important that I get this, you get it? IMPORTANT!” Robotnik stepped across from him, growled at him and Stone silently took his hands.</p><p>"Fine, okay. You know that I believe in you, Doctor." He smiled and suppressed his concerns. It didn't matter, the agents had no idea where they were and Walters would notice in no time that Robotnik and he was acting alone. Either like that, or not at all. And Not at all was not an option for Robotnik.</p><p>"You're not seriously afraid for me, are you, Agent Stone?" Robotnik laughed. </p><p>"You know that I care about you." Robotnik rolled his eyes and pulled himself out of Stone's grasp. Then everything was ready to go, Stone checked everything again carefully. He stared at Robotnik in his outfit for a moment, kept the picture in his head and smiled, because the suit fit his body wonderfully.</p><p>“You like the flight suit, huh? It takes care of my necessary body regulation and damn it, it suits me well!" </p><p>He jumped into the Eggpod, put on his glasses and pressed buttons. Everything was ready to go.</p><p>“In case things don't go as hoped, let me tell you how amazing you are. These four years were the best of my-" </p><p>“Oh bloody heaven, Stone. Don't get sentimental." He rolled his eyes. </p><p>"I love you." </p><p>Robotnik just nodded, closed the capsule and said: "I know, I know." without Stone hearing.</p><p>From the moving laboratory, he followed Robotnik's actions. He acted completely rashly, intent on killing the hedgehog. The city was on fire and Stone could already hear Walters and his men knocking on the truck. "Doctor, Doctor! Commander Walters- "</p><p>"Not now, Stone!" </p><p>And that was the last thing he heard from him. The last sound of his voice before he disappeared without a trace. Stone grabbed important notes from the lab before hitting the self-destruct button and pushing out to Walters. A few minutes later the laboratory exploded and they arrested him. They didn't hold him for long, tried to blackmail him, get plans, etc., but quickly realized that Robotnik would never trust anyone enough. So they let him go. And then Agent Stone was alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soo here we go next with my Version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2, but still focused from Stobotnik's point of view. Hope you liked how i see their relationship and how they found each other (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>